


Art

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gets bored while Hermann takes a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

Title: Art  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [pickle-plum](http://pickle-plum.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt gets bored while Hermann takes a nap.

A tickling sensation on his stomach wakes Hermann from his nap. He opens his eyes in time to see Newt dragging a blue marker across his skin. Newt's tongue is caught between his teeth he concentrates on what he’s drawing. Hermann bites back a snide comment as he hasn’t seen Newt this engrossed in anything in over a week.

Hermann tilts his head, studying what Newt has finished so far. He expects to see Kaiju or maybe assorted monsters from those horrible science fiction films Newt enjoys so much. Instead, he finds himself covered with impossible shapes. There's a purple Penrose triangle on the left side of his chest and a set of Penrose stairs on the right. A multi-colored Schuster's Conundrum runs from his breastbone to just above his navel. Everything he can see is exquisitely detailed.

Newt is putting the finishing touches on a blue dancing elephant when he realizes Hermann is awake. The marker he's holding makes a squeaky sound as Newt yanks his hand back. He looks like child caught raiding the cookie jar. Newt bites his lip nervously as Hermann stares at him. "I was bored."

"I can see that." Hermann pulls another pillow under his head, propping himself up higher. "You should finish what you started, Newton."

Newt grins as he leans back over. He works at the same pace as before, but there's something in the way Newt is holding himself that sends a little tingle down Hermann's spine. Colorful shapes which could never exist in reality fill in the empty spaces on Hermann's stomach and ribs. By the time Newt finally comes to a stop, Hermann is a mass of color from his shoulders down to the waistband of his pajama pants.

Tossing the pack of markers to the side, Newt grabs his cell from by his knees. He sits up straighter as he takes a few pictures of what he's created before passing the phone to Hermann. "How does it look, Hermann?"

"It's gorgeous." The words are softer than he intends, but he means them.

"It'll wash off when you take a shower." Newt sprawls himself onto the mattress next to Hermann. "I'd suggest staying on your back unless you want it to smear on the sheets."

Hermann leans over, brushing his lips against Newt's temple. "Maybe you can help me wash it off later."

"I like the way you think."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out the impossible shapes mentioned in this fic [over here](http://brainden.com/impossible-objects.htm).


End file.
